13 Canciones
by Siren'D
Summary: /Drabbles Continuos/5986/ "—La edad te sienta horrible. — Le dijo Hayato de la nada y sin censuras. ¡Joder! ¡Sólo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a ese hijo de puta!". ¿Por qué la muerte prolonga a los amantes y los encierra en un mutismo como de tierra?
1. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano. **

**Aclaraciones: **Las letras en cursiva son recuerditos :P

**1****3 Canciones**

**T** h **a** n **k** Y **o** u**.**

Haru cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo.

—Acepto— Dijo suave y firme la voz de Tsuna, a Haru le dio vueltas la cabeza al oírle y una sonrisa se coló por sus labios entreabiertos mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

—_Moo~ Pero si vamos por ese camino llegaremos muy rápido— Le dijo la castaña en pleno mohín y mirándole con reproche_

_Tsunayoshi suspiró._

— _¿Qué hacemos entonces?_

—_Vayamos por aquel camino— Señaló la chica con una gran sonrisa el extremo opuesto de la casa del capo_

—_Haru, tardaremos horas en llegar_

—_Ese es el chiste_

Los brillantes ojos de Tsuna se fijaron en los de la mujer frente a él y una sonrisa le surcó la cara mientras un sonrojo le decoraba las mejillas.

— _¿Tsuna-san?— Contestó confusa la chica al otro lado de la línea _

—_Haru_

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—_Nada, sólo quería escuchar tu voz_

—Acepto— Respondió la mujer a la pregunta del sacerdote sin despegar los ojos de la persona frente a ella, esa persona por la que estaba ahí ese día, esa persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida y a la cuál, tomaba de la mano efusivamente sin creerse estar ahí parada en el altar con él enfrente y compartiendo anillo, intercambiando votos, dedicándose miradas de amor.

Ella era la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo por ser correspondida con tanta intensidad y de eso no le quedaba duda alguna.

_La castaña estornudó y se abrazó a sí misma intentando frenar el temblor de su cuerpo_

—_Te dije que era mala idea tomar el camino largo— Rezongó la voz de Tsuna siendo callada por el aguacero que caía y golpeaba sin tregua el techo donde se encontraban refugiados_

—_Tsuna-san no regañes a Haru, sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo_

_El aludido sonrió y la abrazó _

—_Pude haberme negado si lo hubiese querido_

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, la sonrisa de Gokudera, las risas contagiosas de Yamamoto, la mirada aprobatoria de Ryohei.

El sol les golpeó de lleno la cara al salir de la iglesia y mientras la luz dorada se reflejaba en el hermoso vestido blanco cegando todo a su paso sin dejar ver nada más además de la hermosa novia que lo lucía con tanta alegría.

—_Haru esta asustada— Ronroneaba nerviosa fuertemente agarrada a la chaqueta de Tsuna el cual la miraba con cierta diversión adornándole la tez _

—_Son sólo luces Haru, no van a hacerte daño— Le decía a modo consolador mientras pasaba delicadamente una de sus manos por la cabeza de chica._

_Otro trueno volvió a resonar al cruzar el cielo y la chica dio un respingo saltando a los brazos de Tsuna._

_Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Tsuna la abrazaba, los brazos del capo eran delgados pero le hacían sentir segura, sonrió sin pensarlo mientras cerraba los ojos y hundía la cara en el pecho del joven_

_El miedo se había esfumado._

—Kyoko Sawada— Dijo la castaña frente a su mejor amiga— ¡No podría sonar mejor Kyoko-_chan_! Muchas felicidades— Concluyó con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su rostro levemente maquillado

La pareja sonrió, ella con sinceridad e inocencia, él con culpabilidad y pena.

Y se fueron, se fueron tomados de la mano a disfrutar de la única compañía del otro, a estar a solas con la persona que acababan de jurar amor eterno.

Las lágrimas le enmarcaron el rostro a la morena y llevó la mano a sus labios para intentar que los sollozos en su garganta no salieran a la luz de aquel día tan especial para su mejor amiga y la persona que ella amaba, que siempre amó.

No, ese día no lloraría, aunque sabía que su 'Tsuna-_san_' se había ido hace tiempo, siendo remplazado por el novio y ahora esposo de su Kyoko Sasagawa.

Y ahora sólo quedaba esperar que fuera cuestión de tiempo para que ella pudiese olvidar también.

_Muchas gracias hoy te digo, tengo que agradecer. __**Fue un placer poderte conocer**__._

* * *

__Bien, inicio una serie de drabbles continuos sobre esta pareja. Algunos estarán basados en canciones, otros sólo fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza al escuchar una pieza y puede que nada tenga que ver con la misma.

¿La razón? llevó 13 fics (con este catorce) y quiero celebrarlo :P (he ahí el "13 canciones") El 13 es mi número de buena suerte xD

Ésta es la primera canción: Thank You- Len y Gumi


	2. Lady In Red

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.**

©**Akira Amano.**

**1****3 canciones**

**L **a **d** y ** I** n **R** e **d**.

Se fumó un cigarrillo en uno de los tantos balcones de aquel extravagante salón de fiestas, exhaló el aire tranquilo al compás de su mirada perdida en algún punto de los jardines y su traje, igual de oscuro que la noche que se distribuía con descaro sobre todo el cielo.

Su mente le traía una y otra vez la misma imagen, el mismo recuerdo repetido minuto a minuto y cada vez un poco más vívido. Mentiría si dijera que el rostro de tristeza de la mujer estúpida y sus lágrimas resbalando traicioneras por sus mejillas, mojando sus labios tensos y deformándole la voz en sollozos, no le había clavado una estaca de angustia en el pecho.

Mentiría si no dijera que lamentaba verla así.

Mentiría si fingiera que no había estado preocupado por ella desde el primer momento en que su décimo comenzó a salir con Sasagawa.

Pero Hayato era un _as _mintiendo.

Frunció el ceño y apago la colilla del cigarrillo con la fina suela de sus zapatos de vestir, se sacudió el traje cuidando que no hubiese atisbo de ceniza en él y, dando la media vuelta entró al salón donde se celebraba la unión de Sasagawa con el Décimo Vongola.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los rincones, mirando con fingido interés la fuente del corredor.

Gokudera entrecerró los ojos, se veía fatal. Era tan tonta que no se había dado cuenta de las marcas de lágrimas que habían quedado al correrse el maquillaje.

Se dirigió hacia ella mientras con una de sus esbeltas manos de pianista arrancaba grácilmente una copa de una de las charolas de algún mesero que pasó por casualidad.

Bufó molesto intentando captar la atención de la mujer, ella no se giró a encararle contrario, siguió con la mirada fija en vaya a saber qué cosa.

Al final, la chica soltó un suspiró y sin mirarle le dijo con voz calma— ¿Qué se te ofrece _Bakadera?_

Los ojos verdes de Gokudera la atravesaron amenazantes y le soltó la copa de champagne en el lugar frente a ella —Bailemos. — Ordenó.

Haru fijó sus ojos en él y suspiró agarrando la copa y tomándose la mitad de golpe— No estoy de humor.

—No era una sugerencia— Gruñó el malhumorado guardián.

—Dame una razón para ir a esa pista— Le retó a sabiendas que Hayato no iba a saber qué contestar a aquello

—Porque ese vestido se te ve horrible y más si estas ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

Haru le miró con reproché y colerizada apuró la copa en sus manos hasta dejarla vacía levantándose de su silla y tomando la mano extendida de Hayato en un vago intento de no caer de bruces en suelo por lo jodidamente borroso que se le tornó el salón en esos momentos.

No bailaban, solo movían los pies de forma armónica pero sin ir acorde a la música, ni siquiera estaban seguros si había música, ambos estaban más que ocupados enviándose insultos con la mirada.

A mitad de una de las quién sabe cuántas piezas bailadas, Hayato se detuvo abruptamente y suspiró mirando hacía otro lado —Te mentí— Soltó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que nadie logró notar o al menos no culpar al calor existente dentro de las elegantes fachadas y molduras de aquel aposento.

—No querías bailar— Y no, por más que lo intentó su voz no salió cordial como ella hubiese querido.

—No eso, estúpida mujer— Reclamó mirándola con ojos brillantes, los ojos chocolate de la chica lo miraron con curiosidad y él sólo atinó a bufar. La tomó de la cintura para seguir moviéndose pero esta vez al compás de aquella balada que él siempre había adorado, desde la primera vez que su padre pidió que la tocaran en uno de sus cumpleaños, desde que escuchó la armoniosa voz de Bianchi en el micrófono susurrando con cuidado las palabras de aquella canción—, el vestido te sienta bien— Terminó diciendo a fin de cuentas.

Ella se sonrojó a tal punto que podría considerarse como competencia a su vestido rojo. No respondió, se limitó a bailar la pieza que le guiaba Hayato.

_La dama de rojo __está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla. No hay nadie aquí, __**sólo tú y yo, es donde quiero estar.**_

* * *

Aquí el siguiente :3 ahora sí hay 5986 :P El título lleva el nombre de la canción y su autor es Chris DeBurgh (Yo siempre digo que es mi canción de película porno xD)

_**temainalumi-chan y DarkinocensDLT: **_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, puedo decirles con toda sinceridad que fueron los que me animaron a subir el siguiente episodio n_n espero y éste también cumpla sus expectativas :)

¡Feliz fin del mundo a todos! :D


	3. Amanda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano**

**1****3 Canciones**

**A **m **a **n **d** a**.**

_Estúpida_

Su boca lo articulaba, pero sabía que era mentira. Una vil y asquerosa mentira que él mismo odiaba y lo hacía odiarse día con día.

O al menos eso se le venía a la cabeza cada vez que la veía sola, caminando por la acera contraria con la mirada gacha pero a paso firme.

Miura Haru, tan lejana, tan solitaria, tan triste… tan mujer.

Porque si algo de lo que se le venía a la cabeza últimamente era verdad, era justamente eso: Que había aprendido a ver a Haru como una mujer y no como una basura en ojo. Pero de saberlo a aceptarlo, joder que estaba algo más que la muralla china y su orgullo no le permitía luchar contra aquella adversidad.

Era la mayor sorpresa que le había dado la vida, el descubrirse a él mismo con la garganta seca cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, la impaciencia y desesperación de no poder verla a cada hora. El sólo pensarlo le frustraba de mil maneras inimaginables.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer si no la tenía cerca?

_¿Qué pasaba si la perdía?_

Estrelló el puño contra la pared mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo recién encendido, la cual, redujo su tamaño a la mitad del original. Tosió y se sintió más que ridículo.

Salió de su departamento hecho una fiera sin saber a quién iba dirigida su ira y se encaminó, no, más bien trotó a casa de la castaña.

Cuando la vio salir de su casa la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia un punto ciego de todas las ventanas de la residencia Miura. Ella se quejó de la falta de sutileza. Él bufó molesto y le soltó el brazo mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y le soltaba el humo en la cara a la mujer.

—Haz tu maleta, te vienes a Italia estúpida mujer. —Ordenó, ella no supo como negarse.

_I don't wanna wait my whole life through to say __**I'm in love with you.**_

* * *

Pfff me salió cortito xD tercera canción: Amanda-Boston :)

**Viridiana: **Perdona si fui poco clara al principio ): pero es que así surgió éste fic y quise dejarlo ir. Yo también tengo esa teoría, de todas las parejas de anime ésta es mi favorita, es que quedan tan bien juntos *-*

**Temainalumi-chan: **Muchas gracias por seguir ésta serie :') me esforzaré para que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Tú confía, yo hago el resto.

**puripri: **jijiji créeme que así será, les meteré en un romance dependiente hasta el cuello :D

**Suno Andrew: **Aww ¡muchas gracias! :') trabajo duro en éste fic y reviews como el tuyo me hacen sentir realizada n_n

Ustedes saben que no hay palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para expresar el sentimiento de felicidad que nos da al saber que les gusta lo que uno escribe :)

¡Nos vemos el siguiente!

Siren'D.


	4. Winter Sleep

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _KHR!_ No me pertenecen son todos propiedad de **_**Akira Amano.**_

**1****3 Canciones**

**W** i **n** t **e **r **S** l **e** e **p**

_Tsuna besándola_

Su mente no le daba tregua ni en las más oscuras y silenciosas noches. Sus lágrimas no le perdonaban ni una hora y la espina en su cama, el dolor en su pecho, no le perdonaba un sólo día.

_Tsuna abrazándola_

Los pulmones a esas alturas ya le dolían de tanto sollozar.

_Tsuna con ella, el resto de su vida_

Un grito ahogado le llenó la garganta y la hizo erguirse de golpe en cama para darse cuenta que estaba soñando _con Tsuna y Kyoko,_ que ironía.

Las escenas le revolvían la cabeza y le daban vuelco a su corazón, esas escenas que ella había presenciado desde que se enteró que ambos salían y de ahí en carrera hasta el día de su boda. Las imágenes le daban vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándola, destruyéndola, tan lentamente que podía sentir cada nuevo pinchazo en su corazón con una agudeza sublime.

Respiró de forma entrecortada y dio un respingo asustada al no poder jalar suficiente aire. Se levantó de su cama resignada y vistió una bata de seda antes de bajar por las elegantes escaleras de la mansión y situarse con su depresión en la cocina frente a un vaso de leche.

Tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

¿Cuándo había hecho de sus días una inmiscible rutina de llanto y autodegradación?

¡Por qué carajos había aceptado ir a Italia!

Sus lágrimas comenzaron otra carrera a rienda suelta por sus mejillas, los ojos le ardían tanto que, pensó que de un momento a otro lloraría sangre.

Había veces —tan poco frecuentes como ambiguas— que parecía que todos le sonreían como queriéndola hundir más en la miseria. Había días, en que el escenario de su vida le parecía monótono, monocromático, sin alegría. Había ocasiones en que se sentaba en la ventana y fantaseaba con que aquella no fuese su vida. Había momentos en los que sentía que ver a cualquier ente la haría retroceder y encerrarse más en sí misma.

Pero nada era así, era sólo el fantasma de su psique que rogaba cambiar la costumbre, quería tirar los guiones y las líneas sin sentido al fuego vivo, quemarlos al igual que su tortuosa imaginación maquilándole cosas sin sentido.

Se quedó sentada observando el vaso de leche sin beber nada.

No se lamentaba, sería estúpido hacerlo. Había aprendido, por la mala, pero aprendido a fin de cuentas. Al menos ahora podía disparar un arma, sabía que hacer en casos de emergencia, ahora podía ser un poco útil y no causarle molestias a nadie. En resumen, ya podría decirse que tenía la capacidad de cuidarse sola y quizá, por esa misma razón seguía ahí, encerrada en la puta cárcel que ella misma se había forjado en esa mansión.

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y viró los ojos hacía la puerta.

—Eres jodidamente masoquista mujer—, fue lo único que dijo Gokudera.

Ella sonrió. Declarado o no, todos ahí eran masoquistas, sólo que ella no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

_I can't seem to find my way out alone. __**Can you wake me?**_

* * *

Cuarta canción: Winter Sleep- Olivia Lufkin.

¿Me tardé? xD perdón, mi internet (ni es mío, es de mis vecinos) está fallando.

Siguiente episodio hay beso para que no se desesperen :P y con eso de que acabo de descubrir que un drabble puede ir hasta las 1000 palabras me voy a dar vuelo xD

**DarkinocensDLT: **Así mero! le atinaste xD serán 13 capítulos y sí, la canción, bueno no la canción, el ritmo de la misma como que me da esa impresión no crees? Yo también soy Hibarista (aSDGaASD_sexi_aasf *-*) pero es muy difícil escribir sobre Hibari sin caer en OoC ): ha decir verdad una canción también me inspiró a escribir mi único 1886 (la canción se llama "Love Bites" por si te interesa saber) muchas gracias por darle seguimiento a mis historias :') te lo agradezco de corazón.

**Viridiana: **Los demás episodios me están quedando larguitos ;D Me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que así siga siendo, cualquier cosa te ruego me lo comentes por favor.

**kizunairo: **jajajaja ¡que bueno que te guste! xD también es mi pareja favorita *-*

**temainalumi-chan: **jajajajaja bruto xDDD (morí con eso) me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, trataré de actualizar más rápido n_n gracias por seguir esta serie! :D

Hasta el siguiente! :D


	5. Monsoon

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano.**

**1****3 Canciones.**

**M** o **n** s **o** o **n**.

"_Tranquila Haru, cuenta hasta diez"—, _se repetía mentalmente la castaña cerrando los ojos, tratando de que la irrefrenable ira que le invadía el pecho no la echara de cabeza, y vaya por Dios que ella era una persona muy tolerante, pero había ciertas cosas (imbéciles) que le hacían perder el control, en especial cierto italiano hijo de puta. Un tic se posó en el ojo de la mujer al recordar su situación actual con fastidio.

—No le conviene décimo –, siguió soltando con molestia y tajante veneno en cada palabra el Italiano—, la estupidez se contagia— dijo bufando y mirando con fastidio a la castaña por milésima vez.

Ella mantuvo la boca cerrada, si decía algo podía tener la seguridad de que en menos de un minuto sus buenos modales se irían mucho a la mierda y aquella discusión terminaría con balas, bombas y la mansión al borde del colapso. Y claro, a ninguno de los dos les convenía que el décimo les echara la bronca, aunque, a los ojos de los miembros de la familia Vongola ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados de Capo.

_Si tan sólo supieran…_

Haru suspiró e intentó evocar a su mente una imagen calmante. Aspiró aire con pesadez, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, su ira empezaba a desaparecer, sus músculos de destensaron y llamó a Tsuna suavemente poniendo una de sus pequeñas y femeninas manos en su hombro. Él se giró a encararla dejando a su guardián con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡No le toques estúpida mujer!— Y allí iba Gokudera a mandarle la calma al carajo— ¡Le pegarás tu idiotez!

Haru desenfundó su magnum negra y la guio a la cabeza del guardián con agilidad inesperada, tanto que ninguno de los dos logró ver cuando el frío metal había rozado su piel. Gokudera abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el brillo sádico de aquella mirada chocolate, juraría que mentalmente ya había regado sus sesos por toda la habitación una y mil veces pero, físicamente algo se interponía entre ella y el gatillo.

—Qué esperas mujer—. Inquirió con una sonrisa arrogante, muy lejos de ser una interrogación sonaba más como un reto.

Tsuna maldijo su mala suerte. _Siempre _ terminaba en medio de peleas, hace una semana había sobrevivido a un huracán de tonfasos y trinchasos provenientes de Mukuro y Hibari, y en su última misión a un violento intercambio de bombas y cuchillos entre los guardianes de la tormenta de Vongola y Varia.

_Joder, daría lo que fuera por un amuleto de buena suerte._

Haru chisteó la lengua con molestia sacando a Tsuna de su _flashback._

La castaña bajó el arma y Gokudera ensanchó su sonrisa, un brillo de autosuficiencia caía en sus ojos esmeraldas. Los orbes café le miraron con fastidio.

—_Codardo_ — Siseó en su oído con la voz suave y sensual que le caracterizaba y ese maldito sonsonete que la volvía loca.

— ¡Qué te jod…!— No terminó y no precisamente por quererse quedar con el insulto en la boca, sino porque los labios de Gokudera se habían juntado con los de ella en un beso brusco tirándolos a ambos al suelo. A una corta distancia de ellos Tsuna se sonrojó a niveles bíblicos.

El italiano se separó de ella, se limpió el hilillo de saliva que corría de sus labios con el dorso de su mano y volvió a medio sonreír. Bajo él, estaba una totalmente sonrojada Haru con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la respiración agitada la cual se notaba fácilmente en el rápido sube y baja de su pecho.

— ¿Objeciones?— Inquirió Gokudera en tono divertido. Nadie contesto. ¿Qué carajos iban a responder a aquello?

Al no escuchar respuesta, el guardián se levantó y salió de la habitación como si nada dejándola ahí: aún en el suelo, con la mirada pérdida en la silueta que acababa de atravesar la puerta, y el cabello totalmente revuelto.

¡La había besado el muy bastardo! ¡Y luego se iba como quién no quiere la cosa! ¡Quién rayos le había dicho que tenía el derecho!

_Pero… ¡Puta madre qué beso!_

Tsuna tosió intentando hacerla entrar en razón, cuidando mirar hacía otro lado con un vago intento de disimular que tenía la cara totalmente roja.

"Y se supone que debo tragarme que ellos dos no son nada—, pensó mientras su sonrojo crecía—. No me imagino que harían si fuesen pareja"

_And when I loose myself __**I think of you**__._

* * *

Quinta canción: Monsoon - Tokio Hotel.

Este me salió un poquitín diferente, verdad? ._. Es que hoy no los hago sufrir porque ando de buenas xD

**DarkinocensDLT: **Aww :3 Tus comentarios largos son una fuente de inspiración, no hay forma de que me molesten :) me hacen querer seguir escribiendo ¡Muchísimas gracias! En cuanto a tu fic, en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, aunque no soy experta, me apunto con mucho gusto ¿Quieres que le dé una leídita? ¿O prefieres algún consejo? que no te apene. Hace ratito leí tu Review de 'Bite me' y la verdad me ha puesto a reflexionar, esta vez espero llenar los espacios vacíos que deje y poder escribir mejor (es mi forma de decir que me ayudaste xD). ¿Ves cómo yo también me extiendo en los comentarios? xD Bueno, lo de ayudarte lo digo en serio, piénsalo n_n

**hellbunnyxxx: **jajajajaja te han dicho que es un nombre un tanto bizarro? xD en fin, me alegro mucho que te guste n_n trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo :P

**kizunairo: **jajajajajaja mafiosa xDD lo sé, amo el aroma de cadáveres y sangre por la mañana (?) es todo una lata robar la señal no crees? ._. cuando quieres que este al 100 nunca esta buena, y cuando te quieres salir de la pc ya está en lo más alto. Maldita señal. Aunque debes admitir que Tsuna cuando entra en hiper es bastante sexy xD

**Viridiana: **x'D viene a mi mente un lindo lemon al estilo 5986 aunque no estoy segura ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Bueno, tendría que cambiar el rating y poner una advertencia si quiero empezar con mis obscenidades ._.U

**puripri: **Sí, estoy en eso xD pero aún no sé como meterlos en una relación así con todas la letras ._. ya hallaré la forma :P

**temainalumi-chan: **Pues ve el lado amable: ya le bajé a mi drama xD aunque creo que en el séptimo episodio vuelve y con intereses D:

Hasta el siguiente! n_n

Siren.


	6. Africa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR!**** no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones: 'Arritmia' ritmo cardíaco irregular (no supe como más decirlo n_nU perdónenme) **

**1****3 Canciones**

**A** f **r** i **c** a**. **

—"_Tan dulce como el sabor de un beso_…"—, repitió una y otra vez el anuncio en la televisión.

—No creo que eso sea posible— dijo el guardián de la lluvia entre risas.

— ¿Por qué no?— cuestionó Haru con duda verdadera y rostro inocente. Sentado al otro extremo de la sala Gokudera suspiró, el anuncio había engañado por completo a esa estúpida mujer.

—En realidad, no lo sé— respondió con sinceridad Yamamoto. El italiano rodó los ojos, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, la estupidez debería considerarse un pecado capital.

Haru sonrió y le soltó un mohín al beisbolista, el cual, le hizo sonrojar. Gokudera sintió una incomodidad en el pecho que logró identificar como un extraño tipo de molestia. Subió los pies a la mesa y sacó de su vista a ambos _individuos, _colocando un enorme periódico frente a él dispuesto a leerlo.

— ¿Crees que los besos sean dulces?— soltó Yamamoto de un momento a otro. Hayato aguzó el oído sin voltearlos a ver, aunque lo negara, esa respuesta le interesaba.

Haru rememoró los besos de los que ella había sido partícipe: Tsuna era muy gentil y sus besos le causaban deliciosos escalofríos pero, había veces en que pensaba que aquellos eran besos egoístas y sin conciencia, _amargos a fin de cuentas_. La mujer suspiró. No. Aquellos no eran besos dulces.

Después se le vino a la mente cierto martes de trabajo y riñas con Gokudera y…ese beso. Había sido un beso sorpresa y cargado de emociones, la había dejado tan aturdida que no logró hallarle un sabor—. No estoy segura—, dijo más para sí misma que para el resto.

—Mmmm— vocalizó la lluvia y la tensión en cuerpo de la tormenta creció, bajó el periódico y clavó la vista en las dos figuras frente a él con recelo—. Sería bueno…

— ¿_Hahi_? ¿El qué Yamamoto-_san_?

El cuestionado no respondió, tomó con una mano la cintura de la mujer y la acercó a él con intensiones muy lejanas a un simple abrazo.

La alarma de alerta se activó en la cabeza del italiano y la ira le recorrió todo el cuerpo disfrazada de arritmias y estupefacción.

Frunció el ceño, aquello iba a pasar sobre su cadáver. Se levantó a velocidad súper sónica de la silla, casi dándose de bruces, y con toda intención de homicidio le lanzó una _rocket bomb_ al beisbolista; jaló a Miura del brazo y le plantó un beso entre la basta humareda causada de la explosión.

"Sí, los besos son dulces… pero depende con quién"— quiso responder la castaña mientras sus brazos se enredaban en el cuello de Hayato, cerraba los ojos y se centraba en corresponder con ansias a aquella traviesa boca con sabor a tabaco.

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you, __**there's nothing than a hundred men o more could ever do.**_

* * *

Sexta canción: Africa- toto

**Aviso importante. **El próximo capítulo me voy a ver obligada a cambiar el rating a "M" (aunque el lemon que escribí no está fuerte ._.) y bueno, se acabó la felicidad y sigue drama-drama-drama xD o al menos en lo que llevo escrito :P

**Viridiana: **Jajajaja sí, le habría venido muy bien a Hayato un buen susto para que aprenda a no andar de hablador xD La verdad cuando lo escribí estaba babeando en el teclado y cómo no ¿Te imaginas semejante besazo a la Italiana? Madre mía... necesito uno de esos.

**kizunairo: ***entra en pánico* también te quitas con jugo de tomate? (me refiero a las garrapatas xD) jajajajajaja pues bien por ti, yo sigo con mala señal ;_; al menos esta vez pude actualizar rápido xD

**Hakaze: **Pues para ser alguien que está desde el celular, debo admitir que estoy bastante sorprendida, pocas veces he visto a alguien con un lenguaje tan fino y ortografía limpia. No te preocupes, no me molestan los reviews largos, me agradan bastante debo admitir. Me siento muy alagada, hay pocos comentarios tan expresivos como el tuyo, solo espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.

**insane panda hero: **No tardé tanto ¿o sí? xD jajaja muchas gracias por leer mi historia n_n me alegra mucho que te guste.

**hellbunnyxxx: **Aww gracias! le pongo empeño debo admitir xD Así que soy la primera ¿Merezco un premio por ello? jajaja olvida eso, demasiada cafeína no es buena para la cabeza n_nU

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Siren'D.


	7. Vía Láctea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones: Ya saben pero por si acaso; Hayato piensa que Haru sigue enamorada de Tsuna :P**

**Advertencias: Si la palabra "penetración" te asusta, no lo leas. Por todo lo demás está muy ligerito.**

**1****3 Canciones**

**V** í **a** L **á** c **t** e **a**.

Tardó varios meses en darse cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era aversión, así que, como buen hombre que es, Hayato terminó concluyendo qué lo que él sentía era _deseo._ Un cruel deseo que se abrazaba de él por las noches y lo hacía salir corriendo de la cama solo para saber dónde estaba esa mujer.

O quizá era instinto protector. Es decir, bajo la mirada obscenamente fría de Haru, había logrado distinguir bailándole en la pupila una profunda tristeza que le carcomía la mirada y el corazón, eso mismo lo llevó a pensar que de un momento a otro ella terminaría suicidándose.

Pero para su dicha, o desgracia personal, eso nunca pasó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le cuestionó cortante al verla salir de su habitación a semejantes horas de la madrugada.

Haru no respondió. La mujer le clavó la mirada con odio infinito, y sin saber muy bien el porqué, eso le puso, vaya que sí.

— ¡Qué haces! — le gritó Haru al sentir como Hayato la agarraba con violencia de la muñeca y la llevaba, prácticamente a rastras, a la habitación.

Ahora el que no respondió fue él, pero eso a Haru solo le causó rabia. Cuando entraron a la pieza, Haru empujó a Hayato con ira hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared con un sonoro golpe—. Idiota neandertal— le soltó.

— Quién es el neandertal— le espetó en un murmullo con la mirada ensombrecida, ella miró a otro lado ignorándole de lleno. Él le clavó la mirada, queriéndola atravesar en corte fino con sus iris verdes, ¿neandertal él? ¡Neandertal la estúpida mujer que tenía enfrente! Tan estúpida que seguía fielmente como un perro a alguien que solo la lastimaba. Y eso fue todo. Se despidió de su paciencia con méritos.

La empujó a la cama haciéndola golpearse contra la cabecera y se le subió encima dominante, fulminándola con la mirada—. Y bien Hayato ¿Ahora qué? — le murmuró ella con voz perfectamente tranquila.

— Él no te ama— le dijo con ira—. Nadie podría amarte.

Ella no gritó, no espetó, no explotó, no lloró. Y es que eso, era algo que ella ya sabía. Se había convertido en una persona tan falsa que era imposible hasta para sí misma reconocerse.

No lloró, pero Hayato divisó el dolor en sus ojos con facilidad, y luego miró su propio dolor reflejado en las oscuras pupilas de ella. Se odio y la odio a ella por guiarlo a tal extremo.

La besó, pero no como antes, poseyó sus labios con salvajismo impropio, repartiéndole bruscas caricias por el cuerpo, marcándolo con sus dedos. Ella no le correspondía, tampoco se movía, solo lo miraba.

Se estaban destruyendo _aun más_ de lo que la mafia lo había hecho.

Poco a poco Haru comenzó a responder a sus caricias, saliendo del nítido sueño que se había creado. Él no la entendía, él se había quedado estancado con la Haru del pasado y no podía culparlo, ella muy apenas había podido salvarse de las desgracias a las que su inocencia le había llevado. Pero hasta ahí. Punto final a sus lamentos.

Le encajó los dedos en la cabellera plateada cuando lo sintió arrancarle la ropa y tocarla sin atisbo de contenerse y le abrió la camisa de golpe, rasguñándole la piel, cuando sintió sus dedos invadir su feminidad. Lo besó sin delicadeza metiéndole la lengua de lleno en la boca. Él le gimió en la garganta y le arrebató las bragas penetrándola de una fuerte estocada.

Mentirían descaradamente si lo negaran, de eso estaban seguros, aquello tenía que pasar. Pero no así. La verdad ambos esperaban dulces caricias y besos castos, querían susurros cursis en el oído y entrelazar sus dedos, querían nombrar al otro entre lágrimas de alegría, deseaban la historia de amor que sabían que no podían tener.

Porque esa historia les había sido arrebatada, porque ninguno de los dos había hecho algo para evitarlo. Porque ella le había tomado cariño por mero _despecho_. Porque él había aprendido a quererla por _necesidad_.

Los armoniosos golpes de la cabecera contra la pared les hacía conscientes de la poca sutileza y falta conciencia que estaban empleando, cosa que se les olvidaba con cada nueva estocada que los hundía en placer, les nublaba la vista y les hacía ver hasta la puta aurora boreal.

—Haru— la llamaba una y otra vez, pero ella no se dignaba a mirarle; se limitaba a gemir como si la vida se le fuera en ello. — Haru, Haru— continuaba una y otra vez, mordiéndole el cuello, acariciándole la piel.

Ella no lloró, no lo llamó, no explotó, pero él sí. Hayato le gritó con voz seca, Hayato derramó lagrimas de impotencia, Hayato la amó con algo más que todo su ser.

—Él no te ama—, repitió una vez terminado el ritual. Comenzó a ponerse la ropa a medias y se levantó de la cama—. Nadie podría hacerlo.

_Y todas las noches bajo la vía láctea __**parecen eternas si tú no estás.**_

* * *

Séptima canción: Vía Láctea- Zoé

Y todas las noches desde mi ventana conjuro tu nombre inmortal (8) yo AMO esa canción! Se las recomiendo mucho :3!

Ya sé, acabo de manchar todo lo sagrado y considerado rating "M" ._. pero es muy difícil hacer un lemon con tan pocas palabras xD Humm de todos modos, tengo planeado otro lemonsito más adelante.

Perdonen por no actualizar más rápido ¡pero tengo excusa, lo juro! el bendito internet anda medio lagañoso y viene y va de ganas (como tú entenderás kizunairo xD)

**Viridiana:** ¿Para qué conformarnos? Hayato debe tener toda una enciclopedia de cómo besar xD No te preocupes, después hago un lemon... algo más "M" o me veré obligada a hacer un apartado o un capitulo extra ._.

**kizunairo:** Pues ¡Actualicé nuevamente xD! ¿Bailamos juntas? (xD) jajajajajajajaja un solo besito? deberían ser como... muchos ¿No? digo... para comprobar ejem ejem

**Hakaze:** Sí, el anterior era muy predecible ._. pero necesitaba ahondar algo en la pareja D: y sí, yo también creo que Yamamoto lo hizo a conciencia xD jajajaja cómo verás, creo que en eso de los emoticones te supero yo xD La gente que usa emoticones es más tierna ¿no crees? (kawaii mode on) bueno bueno, recibir tus reviews es lindo, con caritas o no n_n

**temainalumi-chan**: Pues espero no haberme tardado mucho ._. eres bien recibida así se te pasen los capítulos n_n

**DarkinocensDLT:** Cariño! ya te extrañaba por aquí T_T Pues es que también u_u quién manda a Yamamoto a andar de coqueto xD pues creo que todavía hay un episodio por ahí que no va a ser tan dramático ._. Humm las dos me suenan, creo que alguna vez he leído algo de Yami (es muy buena por cierto) Claro! deberíamos intentarlo n_n ... Tú sabes que yo jamás desprecio tus comentarios, así estén largos o cortitos :)


	8. Vanished

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****Akira Amano.**

**13 Canciones**

**V** a **n** i **s** h **e** d**.**

Llegó un punto –al cual creyó nunca llegar– en que ahogar todos los pensamientos, que le acribillaban la cabeza, en el humo proveniente de su tabaco simplemente dejó de funcionar.

Aquello le frustró de sobremanera. Le pegó a tal punto que creyó que la inteligencia le había rehuido de la cabeza. Pero eso solo duró hasta que comprendió el porqué de tan tortuosa aflicción, y esa misma respuesta le devolvió la inteligencia y el amor por el tabaco, pero también le trajo un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, y no de una manera simple, que él era una persona a la mar de inestable. Tenía cambios de conducta tan radicales, que llegó al punto de esconderse de Tsuna con tal de no meter la pata.

Y de todo, absolutamente de todo eso, culpó a Haru.

Porque se dio cuenta que un minuto al lado de ella y le decía adiós a la diplomacia, mandaba a la mierda los buenos modales –que cabe decir, nunca tuvo– y se dedicaba a gritarle como un completo imbécil hasta cansarse. Y claro, después venía el bendito sexo, ese grandioso y celestial sexo de reconciliación que le fulminaba las neuronas y lo dejaba con una boba sonrisa por dos semanas.

Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que realmente lo traía jalándose de los cabellos era el hecho de que su salud emocional había terminado dependiendo únicamente de ella, y eso era algo inaceptable por la simple razón de que él no podía vivir para ella. ¿Por qué? Porque Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha del Décimo Vongola y afamado _Smooking Bomb_ – o _Stupid Bomb_, como ella insistía en llamarle cuando se enojaba–, vivía única y exclusivamente para cumplir su obligación hacia su jefe y hacia la mafia. Él no era un hombre libre, y por lo mismo se limitó a flotar de cama en cama, ganándose el doctorado en lencería, sin establecer una relación fija.

Y mira que ahora venía Haru y con una facilidad enorme le tiraba todo el proyecto de vida por el caño.

La odió por el simple hecho de no poder odiarla. Por la mera razón de descubrir que ella era su insulina, su catalizador. Que con ella sentía la tranquilidad que nunca había sentido en su puta vida, y vaya que sí había sido precisamente eso, _una puta vida._

Había una delgada línea entre "compañeros de cama" y "amantes", y esa línea había sido cruzada meses atrás, y lo podía saber por el mero hecho de que estar en la cama con ella sin hacer nada, ya no le causaba inquietud, se habían perdido las ganas de arrancarle la ropa con los dientes y apresarle las manos con violencia para poder hacerle lo que bien le viniera en gana en cuanto cerraban la puerta –y a veces ni a cerrarla llegaban–. No. Eso se había derrumbado dejando entre sus escombros la extraña sensación de querer solo dormir con ella, a su lado, abrazarla, proteger su sueño y tener la virtud de verla dormir.

El sexo salvaje se había convertido en simples roces, como si tuviese miedo a quebrarla, y la excitación había evolucionado a fuego líquido que le recorría las arterias y le quemaba el corazón con cada bombeada.

Ya no había pensamientos al verla, solo quedaba un cosquilleo inexplicable en la región abdominal.

Para no hacerla larga, ahora comenzaba a pensar que estaba _seriamente_ enamorado de ella, y para ser francos, eso le jodía bastante. Lo sentía más invasivo que un jodido cáncer e igual de mortal, la sola idea de daba nauseas.

Y es que habría que entenderlo: _Smoking Bomb _enamorado de la mujer estúpida, hágame el grandísimo favor.

Pero ni qué hacerle, así era, y tarde o temprano _debía _aceptarlo.

Perdió el interés en contar los azulejos de su techo y se levantó tan rápidamente, que la habitación le dio un centenar de vueltas.

Ellos no eran _nada,_ posiblemente ni a compañeros llegaban, pero aquello, por mucho que le pegara en el ego, era causa de irremediable desvelo.

Tiró el cigarro a medio fumar solo para llevarse uno nuevo a la boca, y salió de la habitación como si el alma se le fuese en ello. Llegó al comedor a una rápida velocidad que terminó tachando de imprecisa por el mareo y abrió la puerta de un golpe; dándoles a todos un buen susto, cómo no.

—Haru—, la llamó, sin el "estúpida", o "mujer", y sin un muy seco "Miura", como tan bien acostumbraba. Un simple y sencillo "Haru" que, cabe decir, nadie en la habitación había escuchado antes—. Vamos a casarnos. — Ordenó, como si aquello fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

Y claro, el primero en oponerse fue Tsunayoshi alegando una sobredosis de nicotina. Un argumento que todos, menos Hayato, tomaron como válido y palabra divina.

—No. —Fue la perfectamente articulada respuesta de Haru, sin dudas y cristalina como el agua de la piscina de emociones en la cabeza de Hayato.

Por una extraña razón, que hasta la fecha no logra entender, esa respuesta le puso, y a tal grado que con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia le soltó con deje italiano:

"_Nadie-más-puede-amarte._ "

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Alguna vez del mismísimo Hayato llegó a escuchar "_Nadie podría amarte"_ y ahora resulta que le cambiaba la frase.

—Entonces, casémonos.

_No soy cruel, __**pero sigo siendo lo que ves.**_

* * *

Octava canción: Vanished -Crystal Castles.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a **hellbunnyxxx** (tan provocador el nombre) y a su hermoso dibujo ¡Muchas Gracias! y claro a la fiel seguidora de esta historia **Viridiana. **

¡Ustedes me inspiran!


	9. Enjoy The Silence

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. KHR! **©**Akira Amano**

**Aclaraciones: **Agonistas: es un tipo de medicamento que aumenta o mimetiza el efecto de un neurotransmisor (Llamémosle en éste caso "amor").

Superyó: en psicología es algo así como el angelito que se sienta en tu hombro en las caricaturas, dígase _conciencia._

TDH: trastorno de déficit de atención por hiperactividad. Generalmente estos niños tienen un _IQ _mucho más alto. Veamos a qué crío con fedora les recuerda.

**13 Canciones**

**E** n** j **o** y** T **h** e **S** i** l **e **n** c **e**.

Había algo hilarante en esos ojos chocolate que él no podía dejar de mirar por más que lo intentase dando así inicio a un inevitable _juego del gato y el ratón_ en el que ella le deba caza con la mirada y él no dormía en las siguientes tres noches por el efecto de los _agonistas _ en sus ojos.

Así que ahí sentado, convaleciente de su estupidez, se derretía bajo el calor de la luz que los ventanales y el candelabro fulminaban contra sus pupilas. Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron los bordes del plato donde yacía su taza de _expresso doble; _sin cabida a objeciones, tanto tiempo de convivir con Reborn tenía sus consecuencias. A fin de cuentas podía hacer lo que quisiera, privilegios de ser el primero en levantarse, si el _arcobaleno_ descubría que él era la causa de que su café clamara «adiós mundo cruel» en un corto lapso de tiempo podía darse por muerto.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió cediéndole el paso a una mujer de cabellos color tabaco y el dulce aroma que él tan bien conocía le golpeó de lleno en los cilios olfatorios. «_Channel» _le dijo su _superyó._ Le evitó la mirada cuando Haru se giró a mirarle, abrumada por el descarado examen de rayos x al que estaba siendo sometida.

Ella sonrió entre dientes con incauta ironía.

— ¿Qué? — le dijo Hayato entre bufidos y sorbos de café.

—Nada—, contestó con burla antes de servirse una taza de _expresso _ella también y sentarse en el lado contrario de la mesa, quedando cara a cara con él pero con un gran espacio de fina caoba labrada y seda de por medio.

Se dieron reta de miradas amenazantes, lascivas e incluso una que otra amena sin tregua ni palabra, escondiendo la mitad de su cara en la taza de café hirviente que les acariciaba los labios. Haru hizo un gesto similar al que hace un bebé cuándo le das a paladear un cítrico y Hayato tuvo que bajar la vista y pegarla al mantel de la mesa para no reírse.

— ¡Pero qué clase de café es éste! — demandó saber indignada.

—_Expresso doble_—contestó con la mirada clavada en el enorme ventanal que daba al jardín y la media sonrisa bien disimulada en un falso sorbo de café.

Haru le miró acusadoramente sabiendo muy bien a quién pertenecía todo lo que rimara con «cafeína ft. _TDH_».

Hayato se encogió de hombros.

La mujer le entrecerró los ojos para después suspirar abatida levantándose con todo y taza de la mesa. Sintió la mirada interrogante de Hayato y la fina amenaza brillando en su iris verde relacionada con el enorme pecado que envolvía tirar el café por el caño. Además, bromas aparte, si Reborn llegaba a enterarse iban haciendo testamento.

—Crema— fue lo único que respondió aquella suave y femenina voz.

—Si realmente te gustara el café, no le pondrías crema—. Recriminó el italiano enarcando una ceja con arrogancia.

Haru le devolvió por igual el gesto presuntuoso desde la barra y al ponerle crema al café le soltó una falsa cara de pasmo—; se me ha escapado. — Le dijo con pesar y ahora fue ella la que escondió su media sonrisa fingiendo que bebía con tranquilidad de aquella taza como si aquél fuera maná recién caído del cielo.

Hayato rodó los ojos al entender que se estaba burlando a sus expensas de su asombrosa habilidad en la cocina probada en que incluso el café con leche corría el riesgo de cortársele.

Si algo había logrado analizar de manera limpia y pulida en ella era que el jodido oficio del cinismo se le daba de puta madre. Y por breves momentos cuando la vio sentarse, aún con esa cara de niña malcriada que ponía cuando se le daba por burlarse de él, se vio a sí mismo en ella. La boca se le secó y el café le supo terriblemente amargo, sintió que le inundaba la frustración.

_¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?_

_¿Por qué permitió aquello?_

_¿Qué acaso lo que más le gustaba de ella no era ese carácter inocente y necio?_

—No lo hagas—, le dijo, rompiendo la barrera del silencio entre ambos.

Ella bajó su taza de café sin entender y él evocó un suspiro mirándola con pesar.

—No seas como yo. — Aclaró con firmeza propia de él pero con ojos apagados, faltos de convicción.

La castaña le ignoró dándole otro sorbo al café. Quería responderle, pero no sabía qué. Presionó la lengua contra el paladar cerrando su faringe en un intento de encontrar la voz que seguramente se le había hundido en la parte más baja del estómago y, cuándo ya no pudo más, dio un gran exhalo, dándose cuenta que había enjaulado el aire en sus pulmones cediendo la rienda al orgullo para esclavizarle.

—Tienes razón—, dijo—no me gusta el café. —Concluyó acomodándose el cabello, como dando a entender que en esos momentos irradiaba tranquilidad, cosa lejos de ser cierta.

—Eres terrible mintiendo—, le dijo él apurando el café.

—En verdad, no me gusta—se defendió.

El silencio que le siguió a aquello resultó ser reconfortante y extrañamente cómodo, tanto que se jactaba de intimidante. Hayato supo que si había momento para decir algo incómodo era precisamente ese; así que carraspeando un poco ignorando sus manos sudorosas dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin molestarse en censuras.

—Nos vamos de la mansión.

Haru abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder disimilar su sorpresa, empero, no respondió. La mujer le acribilló con la mirada, sintiendo la ira irradiarle por los ojos cual casquillo y pólvora.

— Se puede saber quién decidió eso.

Gokudera le miró con desaprobación, en aquellos momentos realmente dudaba si había hecho bien en quitarle el estigma de la estupidez.

Ella se levantó de la mesa después de estrellar la taza contra la madera.

—Empieza a pensar qué vas a hacer si digo que_ no_.

Hayato le sonrió a medias tomándose el último sorbo del café—. _Sé muy bien lo que vas a decir._

_Las palabras son muy innecesarias sólo pueden hacer daño;__** disfruta el silencio.**_

* * *

Novena canción: Enjoy the silence -Depeche Mode.

* * *

Sé muy bien que no tengo justificación, pero lo más cercano a ella es la palabra _universidad_. Venga que mi madre me manda a hacer algo en la vida, su derecho ha de tener. En fin, el siguiente capítulo lo subo mañana :3 y ya estoy corrigiendo el borrador 11 del cual espero no tardarme pero, aun así, no puedo prometer nada con este calor que se jacta de homicida, juraría que en el infierno hace más frescor que en esta jodida cuidad.

**Viridiana:** Perdona la demora, si aún necesitas una echada de ojo a tus historias me apunto gustosa, estoy a tu servicio. Me llega a la mente un vago recuerdo de una historia que colgaste hace mucho, un 5986 cómo no :P Era realmente buena, conmovedora hasta lo depresivo. Bueno sólo quería recalcar eso último porque creo que eres una buena escritora n_n saludos!

**DarkinocensDLT: **Cariño mío! te he tenido a merced del abandono! u_u Lo siento como no tienes una idea. Te lo compensaré luego con un lemmon mata virtudes 1886 :P En fin, no sé cómo le haces pero tus reviews _siempre _me alegran las mañanas/tardes/noches amén xD

**Hakaze: **Ya me pasaré a leer tus fics ahora que tengo tiempo n_n Se puede leer desde un simple review que eres una escritora que promete. Espero que te sigan gustando y si no, me esforzaré por mejorar. Lamento no haberte dedicado el tiempo ni para un PM tomando en cuenta que inclusive te tomaste la molestia de dejarme dos review, no sé cómo agradecerte tus palabras de aliento. Muchas gracias.

**hellbunnyxxx: **Es que la pareja se presta xD ¿Te imaginas a Hayato pidiéndole a Haru un noviazgo? Nueces y más nueces, ni en la teoría de las cuerdas cabe esa posibilidad.

**temainalumi-chan: **Jajaja xD "sorpresivas muestras de afecto" te voy a robar la frase. Pues qué se le da al pobre, la cursilería no le viene bien.

**Momoocchi: **Me alegro que te guste y espero que así lo siga siendo n_n Trataré de subir los episodios más rápido.

**Nesha Stela Moon: **Awwww muchísimas gracias y mil perdones por no actualizar antes :c En verdad me has levantado el animo :3 pasaré la tarde feliz a tu salud. Gracias!

**sayaneko-chan: **Claro que la hay! :3 son 13 episodios oficiales y sin escribir aún, pero oficiales a fin de cuentas xD incluso si la historia me implosionara por la cabeza pienso hacer un extra. En fin, el tiempo dirá.

**Win: **Gracias, lo continuaré lo más rápidamente que pueda.

**Anubisfullbuster: **Pues te han escuchado o al menos eso espero. Mis vecinos serían los portadores de la sagrada eucaristía entonces porque estoy desde su inter xD y tadan~~ he aquí la continuación.

**Nos leemos en el siguiente! n_n**

Siren'D.


	10. Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. KHR! **©**Akira Amano.**

**Nota: **Con referencia al capítulo cuatro.

**13 Canciones**

**U** n** t** i **l** W** e** B** l **e **e** d**.**

Jamás se había molestado en pensar en un _después, _todo había sido tan espontaneo que no le había dado tiempo ni de carburar lo que hacía incluso en el acto. Todo con Hayato era un _sí _o un _no_ al crudo, nada de especias; cortar el cable rojo o azul de una bomba, una _rocket bomb_, un Gokudera Hayato.

Y estando ahí, durmiendo espalda a espalda contra él, se preguntaba con desesperación:

_¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras ésta vez, Hayato?_

_¿Preparo un café o te sirvo mi vida?_

Apretó las sábanas de seda escarlata entre sus dedos y cerró los párpados concentrándose en el «_boom, boom_» del corazón de Hayato a través de su espalda desnuda. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y sentir como él se retiraba de su lado, le besaba la frente y se iba pensando que estaba dormida. Tenía miedo que _ésta vez _no regresara.

Siguió ahí a su lado, totalmente inmóvil, contando las pocas veces que habían dormido en una posición diferente a esa; siempre con tanto de miedo de que les disparasen por la espalda, con el ansia de ser atacados en cualquier momento.

No pudo más, se levantó de la cama con sigilo, siguiendo pasos ensayados con sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, cosa bastante útil cuando uno necesita moverse en la penumbra. Levantó con delicadeza la camisa que, momento antes, le había quitado a Hayato y la llevó consigo cuando salió de la habitación para, posteriormente, desplomarse sobre el sofá negro, ¿por qué todo en la casa era rojo y negro? Era tan jodidamente deprimente. Se abrazó a la camisa y, absorta en la suavidad del algodón, se dedicó a acariciarla con desespero, a olerla con culpa. Rompió en llanto al percibir el olor a pólvora, tierra y tabaco en la prenda logrando muy apenas entre sollozos cubrir su cuerpo falto de ropa con ella. Se acostó en el sillón abrazándose a sí misma con inseguridad.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre. —Le dijo suavemente la masculina voz de Hayato recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación principal.

Por algunos momentos su memoria viajó a dos años atrás, cuando alguna vez y por igual, ella se levantó a mitad de la noche y se encaminó a la cocina para llorar cómo Dios manda –o bien dejase de mandar–. Sonrió. Ahora ya no había espectros del pasado atormentándola, ni psiques blasfemando contra su dignidad. Ya no había nada. Ya no quedaba nada, sólo Hayato y ella.

Cada vez más _nosotros _alejándose paulatinamente del _tú y yo. _

Hayato la observó con cuidado y, cuando su mente logró tomar el mismo ritmo de la línea de los pensamientos de la castaña, sonrió por igual. Hasta podría jurar que era la misma escena.

—Eres jodidamente masoquista, mujer. — Se citó a sí mismo años atrás pero con una marcada diferencia que figuraba en su mirada lasciva y en la media sonrisa perversa que le coronaba los labios.

—Todos hemos llegado a serlo— le respondió ella, diciendo lo que llegó a pensar aquella noche al oírle. Se levantó del sofá y paseó las palmas por el torso desnudo del italiano hasta abrazarle por el cuello.

Esta vez sin guiones ni líneas ensayadas.

Porque al tener una relación con Hayato había apostado todo en la mesa de _Texas hold'em _con una mano de perder. Pero ¡ah, dulce ironía! Ahora creía haber descubierto que _amaba _perder.

_And if Cupid's got a gun __**then he's shooting.**_

* * *

Décima canción: Until we bleed - Lykke Li

* * *

2:13 ante merídiem y yo sigo rompiendo promesas, más temprano de lo habitual he de admitir. En fin, sigo corrigiendo/ reescribiendo (más la segunda que la primera) el capítulo once; a como están mis ánimos y la lluvia de está noche, creo que lo termino y lo subo mañana.

**DarkinocensDLT: **Awww cosa linda! :3 hasta ahora me doy cuenta que_ realmente _te extrañaba. Sí bueno, me trabé un poquitín en Bite me ._. aun no decido qué hacer después de algunas escenas pero en fin... en cuanto se me corte la inspiración con 13 canciones corrijo el capítulo y lo subo tan rápido como pueda. De todos modos te mantengo informada, bien sabes que eres mi favorita :P

**temainalumi-chan: **Coincidencia, por acá también está lloviendo y el olor a café y tierra mojada es hummm *-* ~~~ tú entenderás. Pues esta vez no te he hecho esperar, te traigo el capítulo fresquito. :P

**puripri: **Tu seudónimo siempre me ha dado curiosidad, sabes? xD

**Viridiana: **En cuanto escribas algo me avisas, estoy realmente interesada. Me complace anunciarte que hace unos momentos y a falta de inspiración me pasé a leer nuevamente "Siempre a tu lado" y de ahí salió el capítulo once; en cuanto lo suba recalcaré que fue gracias a ti que haya sido escrito, por mientras espero y también disfrutes éste episodio n_n

**Nos léemos el próximo.**

Siren'D.


	11. Lithium

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. **KHR! **©**Akira Amano.**

**13 Canciones**

**L** i** t** h** i **u **m**.

No arremetió al notar que se sentía plenamente consciente de lo mucho que _a ella le dolía_ esperarle hasta tarde por las noches. Trataba de mostrarse indiferente ante la excesiva preocupación de la mujer pero, la verdad, es que le pesaba llegar a casa y encontrarla dormida en un sofá cercano a la puerta principal.

La miraba con recelo cuando ella le pedía que fuese con cuidado sabiondo, por experiencia propia, que las mujeres enamoradas son alquimia de veneno y hasta podría jurar que el apocalipsis se enfundaba en tacón y mini falda.

Aun toreando el frío desde el balcón de la sala de reuniones se fumó un puro con sabor _amaretto, _reflexionando entre las volutas de humo si en verdad era capaz de hacer feliz a una mujer. Esa noche tardaría más de la cuenta y es que, en plena reunión de emergencia y viéndose en situación alarmante, la cara de angustia y desesperación de Tsuna al decirle que no había nadie más para cumplir _aquella _misión le había conmovido. Joder. Simplemente no tuvo el valor para decir «_no_».

Se perdió a sí mismo tratando de encontrarse por las amplias calles de Sicilia que la lluvia y la noche desdibujaban bajo un pañuelo de seda. Su zurda sostenía con firmeza un ramo de claveles blancos pero la diestra le temblaba bajo el aguacero que amenazaba con darle fiebre por tres semanas. Trató que su mente hablara por sobre los sollozos de aquella lluvia de principios de Octubre, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que estaba muriendo de impotencia y frio y, por muchas razones, pensaba que el tiro de gracia lo iba a dar la primera.

Se paseó por las calles como alma en pena durante horas con el subconsciente hecho algo menos que mierda y su propia lucidez yendo de reversa por el mismo camino. No sabía cómo afrontar la situación y, al llegar al portal, se dio cuenta que la lluvia fría y traicionera había deshojado sus claveles y arruinado la firmeza de su voz. El charco cercano a la entrada, que compartía con ella hace poco más de seis meses, le devolvió la imagen de sí mismo como un ente inseguro y se cuestionó cómo decirle a su mujer que no regresaría en meses sí, por casualidad, no se le iba en ello la vida.

La expresión falsa que deformó su varonil rostro no fue suficiente para evitar que el dolor supurara en los orbes cafés de su pareja. Sintiéndose acorralado a merced de las profundas tinieblas que azotaban la vivienda no pudo más que quitarse la careta y sacarse el saco con pesar. Ella le observaba desde un punto muerto del recibidor y, aun en la oscuridad, creyó distinguir su rostro pálido fingiendo desdén con ojos tristes.

Se le encogió el estomago naufragando hasta su garganta y no atinó a decir palabra acertada—. Pensé que no me abrirías.

Haru no se movía y muy apenas parpadeaba. Los ojos color tabaco le rehuían tristes pero no derramaban su lamento, orgullosos. Hayato supo desde el primer instante que ella había intuido todo y sin piedad alguna le había matado las palabras que aún no salían de sus labios. Suspiró abatido mientras la lluvia florecía contra los vitrales, muriendo en siluetas irreconocibles que, a sus ojos, semejaban flores muertas.

Las palabras que le siguieron a ese silencio sepulcral provenían de cuerdas femeninas y la música que emitían juraba _vibrar _de ira pero realmente _le acariciaba_. La sinfonía que bajo su boca herida buscaba _lastimar y sollozaba. _Los insultos que sabía bien que no él _no entendía_ más sin embargo _le ardían. _

_Quién fue el idiota arrogante que dijo _«_cuando al corazón hieren las faltas no se perdonan_».

Hayato la veía frágil y temió que se quebrara en cualquier momento, pero el orgullo le pesa y se disfraza a sí mismo callado, mirando al ventanal de fachada gótica y pegando la mirada donde cree que está la luna;ambos tan agraviados frente a la puerta entreabierta y la madrugada lluviosa. Ni el frío que se coló en la habitación fue suficiente para amenguar el afán que crecía victimizando a ambas personas.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de desafiar la cuerda floja, de arrojar los pecados por la ventana ni a merced de sus ojos llorosos y ambas bocas sedientas de tantos besos que no se dignaban darse.

Al otro lado del cristal de la ventana que armonizaba la sala se desarrollaba una escena que les causó reflujo de recuerdos a tal por cual: Dos chavales besándose con dulzura bajo la lluvia.

—Ellos no se aman—, soltó Haru cansada de pelear por causa perdida tiempo atrás.

Hayato enarcó una de sus cejas y se palmeó la cara mentalmente para poder responder a esas palabras que gemían de dolor a quemarropa del vidrio de la ventana.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No están sufriendo.

El italiano suspiró, vencido por aquellas exhalaciones punzocortantes.

—Y tú, por qué sufres—, dijo en un murmullo de lamento, acariciando _el único clavel con sopor de primavera que sobrevivió a la tormenta._

—Porque odio que todo sea rojo y negro.

_Never wanted it to be so cold, just didn't drink enough __**to say you love me.**_

* * *

Onceava canción: Lithium- Evanescence

* * *

Recuerdan que todo en la casa donde viven Haru y Hayato es rojo y negro? Pues de éso va la excusa.

Este episodio surgió una noche lluviosa a las 2 am y puedo decir con toda seguridad que las razones que me movieron para poder escribir fueron tres: Admiración, respeto y depresión; de tres personas diferentes de las cuales muy apenas y conozco un seudónimo: Zarite, Viridiana y Carlos Ruíz Zafón. Y de tres historias muy similares: "El tiempo pasa, los sentimientos cambian", "Siempre a tu lado" y "La sombra del Viento". En fin, muchas gracias por inspirarme.

**anachand7: **Pues ahí aguas porque a mí sí me han cachado con un lemmon en la mano y un millar de BL bajo el pupitre xD Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia :3 que mis lectoras le entiendan me hace muy feliz 3 Espero y este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**DarkinocensDLT: **No me malinterpretes, lo digo porque te he agarrado cariño y me di cuenta que no quiero perder contacto contigo :) al ratito te dejo un PM con mis datos para lo que necesites (ayuda, correcciones, un consejo o simplemente alguien que te escuche) yo estar ahí n_n

**Viridiana: **Te llegó mi mensaje? D: Sino para volver a agregarte xD es que a altas horas de la noche uno no sabe ni qué escribe.

**Nos leemos el siguiente.**

Siren'D.


	12. Not In Love

**Disclaimer: KHR! ****Akira Amano.**

**13 Canciones**

**N** O **T** I **n** L **o** v **e**.

_Estrés,_ es todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, la hace desplomarse en el balcón de su habitación cuando, por inercia, espera ver a Hayato aproximándose por las calles. Le añora, le extraña como jamás pensó extrañar a alguien. Y se da cuenta que sólo vive para_ esperar_. Esperar sentada todas las tardes en aquél punto solitario y sucio que le llegue una razón para no pensar, _para no saltar._

Pero la fría oscuridad que se agazapa sobre los cielos claros abriéndose paso a zarpazos, insuflando las promesas incumplidas, amargando los pocos recuerdos buenos, arruina todas y cada una de las tardes nubladas y asientan mañanas de hálito criogénico de aquel abril en que se obliga a sí misma a esperarle en la altura y resguardo de su balcón. Esperar a alguien que quizá nunca va a volver.

Se inyecta melancolía en la basílica hundiéndose más en su depresión y anhela, con la poca parte buena que queda de su alma, que los escasos sueños que le quedan no fallezcan, que las noches no sean tan frías y que su memoria no le sea tan cruel. Anhela dejar de morir lento. Anhela que la casa huela a tabaco_. Anhela jamás haber conocido a Hayato._

_Porque ello le estaba matando._

Detesta su cuerpo por moverse de una manera tan lenta, tan desesperada y, aunque quizá ese día se siente más jovial que de costumbre, la sonrisa que alguna vez fue eterna en su rostro sólo había dejado sus huellas oculta tras capa y capa de maquillaje y labial _russian red _de MAC_. _

Los brazos le hacen conspiración y su boca recibe gustosa un trago de licor amargo y tres aspirinas; y vuelve a sentarse en el balcón, ignorando que no ha comido ni cenado, que los parpados le pesan y que alguien toca la puerta.

Tsuna entra alarmado, casi demoliendo la entrada antes de recordar donde guarda la copia de la llave; la encuentra como siempre sentada en el balcón con la cabeza recargada en el marco, el cabello chorreándole, medio vestida y con cigarro encendido –que bien sabe no va a fumar– en los labios. Se le encoje el pecho y siente la respiración pesada. Se pregunta si acaso el pesar de su esposa muerta meses atrás lo hace ver igual.

Haru bufa al sentir un peso sobre sus hombros y mira con reproche a Tsuna sentarse a su lado, tirar el saco al suelo y recargar la cabeza en el extremo lateral del marco. Él le sonrió con cansancio.

—Pensé que tendrías frío. —Le dice con parsimonia y esa sonrisa solemne que ella tanto odia.

Haru trata de levantarse sintiendo la ira invadir su cuerpo, no quiere ser irrespetuosa pero la presencia de Tsuna realmente la molesta, ergo siente las piernas entumidas y cae al suelo. Su cuerpo está helado pero ella no siente frío. _No siente nada._

Tsunayoshi no articula palabra, la mira desde su posición sin mover ni un músculo: Ella llora con amargura sin darse cuenta, como todas las noches, como todos los días y él juzga sin notar que por igual él llora con lágrimas presuntuosas y mudas.

La abraza y la aprieta más contra su pecho al sentir los manotazos y patadas de protesta que ella le brinda. La manta que antes puso sobre sus hombros está en el mármol del piso y la poca luz que dan las estrellas de aquella noche sin luna le permite ver mejor las quemaduras que el frio de las noches en vela ha dejado en la nívea piel descubierta de mujer.

—No estoy de humor. — Dijo molesta.

—Tú nunca lo estás.

Ella se muerde el labio con furia antes de abrazarse también a él y tiembla entre sus brazos cálidos. Se besan. Se arañan. Muerden. Golpean. Gimen. Gritan. Maldicen. Le hacen el amor a una persona que no es quien está en frente y, llegado el final, sollozan frente al balcón abierto y la noche serena.

Tsunayoshi suspira con culpa mientras se pone la ropa y, sin atreverse a mirarla, saca de la bolsa de su saco un sobre blanco sin remitente ni sellos. Haru lo mira sin entender mientras su cuerpo se aferra con pudor a la manta que había permanecido regada junto a su ropa. Él suspiró sin atreverse a decirle lo obvio: Que aquél sobre era su juicio y él mismo, su demonio. Pero eso es algo que ella ya sabe. Toca el sobre y sus ojos lloran con angustia, le mira con miedo sintiendo las sospechas siendo confirmadas y por fin en dos años deja de implosionar para aprender a explotar.

El sobre huele a Hayato, la letra es de Hayato y Dios sabe que jamás necesito aprender italiano para entender las palabras de aquel hombre. Porque ella le conocía del todo: su piel, su cuerpo, su tacto, se esencia, sus ojos, sus labios, su voz, su escrito.

_Hayato no iba a volver._

_Hayato había muerto en batalla hace más de un año._

_Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough. __**I'm not in love. We are not in love.**_

* * *

Doceava canción: Not in love- Crystal Castles.


	13. Contigo

**Disclaimer: KHR! ©**_**Akira Amano.**_

**Aclaraciones: **¿Recuerdan la primera canción? ¿No? Pues dice así: «Muchas gracias hoy te digo, tengo que agradecer: Fue un placer poderte conocer.»

**13 Canciones**

**C **o **n** t** i **g **o**.

Haru sonrió con una mezcla de vergüenza y algo similar a la alegría. Frente a ella, un italiano diez años menor a como le recordaba le bufó y rehuyó de su mirada. Ella chisteó en medio de su sonrisa traviesa y levemente desquiciada antes de darse por sabida que la vida te hace una lobotomía a partir de las veinte primaveras.

Fácilmente podía adivinar cada gesto, cada palabra, ¿Por qué? porque conocía a ese hombre hasta la locura. Podría hacer un plano cartesiano de cada lunar, cada pliegue cutáneo. Una antología de cada beso y cada silencio. Un poema con cada insulto y desglose de palabrería. Un tatuaje de cada toque decodificado, cada caricia descifrada, cada rasguño insuflado. Una glosa de cada mañana y cada noche a su lado. Podría delirarle en trece canciones con paranoia de cada roce y por cual mirada pero ¿cómo va a caber tanta ciclotimia en un verso?

—La edad te sienta horrible. — Le dijo Hayato de la nada y sin censuras.

¡Joder! ¡Sólo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a ese hijo de puta!

Haru tenía el cuerpo entumido, esas sonrisas arrogantes que él le regalaba tenían potencial nuclear, le deshacían las células y le licuaban el subconsciente hasta dejarla siendo una masa de dudas y balbuceos.

¿Cuánto había tardado en darse cuenta que le había vendido el cuerpo al precio de su alma? _Amore_ de ese que las historias prometen y los lienzos envidian, con aquella pasión del artista que olvida. Él era _suyo suyo suyo._ Tan suyo como un suicidio. Él le sangraba el pensamiento. Le marcaba con una rosa negra los lamentos. Le daba un cilicio de experiencias. Un sonrojo de agonías. Primeras distorsiones. Brillo de visiones. Muerte. Vida. Con él se sentía más allá de un panorama y dirección. Más allá de un _él y yo._

Como deseaba que el Hayato que estaba enfurruñado frente a ella fuera el suyo. Pero ese Hayato le pertenecía a otra Haru, ¡Qué envidia!

Siempre pensó que si lo volviera a ver tendría muchas cosas que contarle, tantos reclamos que darle y miles de cosas que reprocharle. Y sí, le tenía preparado un discurso que murió en su garganta. Tenía cientos de rocíos matutinos que platicarle y noches en vela que restregarle. Pero no. No. No. Venía él con sus reacios ojos verdes a dejarla pasmada como idiota.

Suspiró sintiendo como era mirada con desgane. Cuatro minutos y tanto pensando estupideces, bien pudo haberle mendigado un último beso de esos _pseudo_ orgullosos que él solía darle.

—_Bakadera_—, le llamó por primera vez en aquél tiempo— El rojo y el negro no van.

Cinco minutos.

Fin.

Volvió a suspirar.

Parpadeó dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Sonrió melancólica.

Lloró kriptonita.

Tsuna la miraba desde la puerta con el desconcierto marcándole de lleno la cara. Haru le sonrió de forma triste, tratando de contener los dos caudales que le daban rienda suelta por las mejillas. De todas las cosas que pudo haberle dicho a Hayato…

—…esa fue la peor— le continuó el reproche mental Tsunayoshi, leyendo sin esfuerzo cada ápice de delineador corrido y labial consumido en labios temblorosos.

Lo siguiente fue una carcajada, una palmada en la espalda y una huida de la habitación y, por un momento, de su monstruosa vida.

Realmente, fue un placer _poderte conocer_**.**

_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan __**nunca mueren. **_

**13 Canciones END.**

* * *

Treceava canción: Contigo- Joaquín Sabina.

Oh sí, desde la primera canción se refería a Hayato y les traduzco: siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

Ya sé, ya sé, quieren freírme en aceite hirviendo por gilipollas. No los culpo, me pasé, pero a fin de cuentas algo me decía que no se podía; que entre esos dos un final feliz sería mentirles y, ¿Para qué escribir una mentira forzada? Pero vean el lado amable: subí los últimos dos capítulos continuos para que el mal sabor de boca no sea tan amargo, imagínense si los hubiese dejado colgados solamente con doce _uffff._

Venga, al principio quería matar a Haru pero ya era hora de que alguien matara a Hayato y dejara a Haru sola. Suficientes tragedias sobre la muerte de Haru hay ya. Espero y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si no pues... no sé, haré un buzón de quejas supongo.

**El final de esta historia fue posible gracias a DarkinocensDLT.**

Si llegaron hasta este episodio (que sé que lo hicieron si no, no estarían leyendo esto) ¡Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!

**Viridiana: **Te he dejado un poco olvidada estos meses ¿no? perdona, ahora mismo checo tus historias n_n Espero (y después de tanto tiempo) tu pequeña familia se encuentre mejor. Abrazos a todos! :3

**Temainalumi-chan: **Pues volviste a saltarte otros dos porque los subí continuos xD espero y también te hayan gustado n_n

**Hakaze: **¡QUÉ! ¿yo? ¿olvidarme de ti? ¿Es eso posible? Dios mujer, eres muy negativa xD Claro que no me olvidé de ti, hasta te echaba de menos, comenzaba a preguntarme si la historia ya no cubría tus expectativas. No sé qué me vayas a decir de este final pero confío mucho en tu criterio, siempre has sido muy sincera conmigo y te lo agradezco en proporciones industriales. Ese último review lo sentí con mucha alegría, gajes de las vacaciones supongo xD Espero seguir en contacto contigo linda y muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Bechos n3n.

**Siren.**


End file.
